


The SnapGab Star's Big Debut

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Filming, Masturbation, Multi, Revenge, Strap-Ons, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: The girls don't take kindly to finding out Vignette Valencia didn't really reform and decide to punish her for real.





	The SnapGab Star's Big Debut

It had been a month since Vignette Valencia’s phone had been destroyed by that awful girl Rare and her friends. At the time Vignette thought they were going to destroy her too, so she had made up some BS about feeling sad that she didn’t have any friends and they had totally bought it and let her off the hook. Later Vignette had pinned the parade mess on Rare when her boss asked what happened, it had been easy since Rare and her friends had decided to look for work where they could all be together. Soon Vignette was back on top and planning her next big event, one that would make her famous all over SnapGab.

Vignette returned home after a long day of helping people figure out how improve themselves. Being the public relations manager for an amusement park didn’t completely pay the bills, but Vignette supplemented her income with webcam shows and livestreaming which was enough to afford her a modest apartment. It had been a difficult day and Vignette planned to take a shower and go immediately to bed.

Vignette completely undressed and checked herself out in her full length mirror. “Lookin’ good, as usual.” Vignette told her reflection. Vignette picked up her phone and took a few camera selfies for her collection. Sometimes she thought about releasing them to the public, but for now she was content to enjoy them for herself.

“Now.” Vignette heard someone say from her closet. Before she had a chance to investigate a large rainbow burst out of her closet and dragged her to her bed. In a second Vignette’s wrists were tide to her headboard, forcing her to sit upright on her bed.

Out of her closet walked five teenage girls. Vignette didn’t recognize them, but, and she would never admit this to anyone, Vignette recognized that four of them were wearing the masks from the old Power Ponies show, and the fifth one was wearing a wig that made her look like their arch nemesis the Mane-iac. Otherwise they were completely naked.

“What is this? Who are you?” Vignette demanded.

“Told you she wouldn’t recognize us,” said the one dressed as Mane-iac.

“You were supposed to stop treating people like garbage. You said you wanted friends.” said the one wearing Radiance’s mask.

“I never said anything like that.” Vignette replied, “Besides, everybody already loves me, I’m a perfect angel.”

“Oh please,” said the one wearing Zapp’s mask. She was holding a camera which was pointed straight at Vignette.

Radiance pulled a phone out of the bag she was carrying and read aloud. “‘Did everyone see me at the parade? Can’t believe those crazy kids let me off LOL.’ ‘Glad I fired everyone. That will teach them not to wear aquamarine nail polish like I ordered. #disposablepeople’ ‘Been a week since that dumb hick in the cowboy costume accused me of hurting her friends. She looked like she walked out of a chili commercial with that ridiculous outfit.’ How dare you, Applejack is a lovely dresser!”

“I have no idea who you are talking about.” Vignette replied. Since they weren’t her Vignette had of course stopped bothering to remember them.

“You should be ashamed to say such mean things to such nice people.” Said the one wearing Fili-Second’s mask (which apparently can separate from the rest of the body condom).

“You’ve been terrible to everyone, so you need to be punished.” Said the one wearing Saddle Rager’s mask, a creepy little smile appearing on her face as she said it. Saddle Rager had told Vignette’s dog Yas Queen to take a hike for the night, apparently it hadn’t been difficult to convince it.

“What are you going to do?” Vignette asked, nervous.

“You’ll see,” threatened Zapp, “though I bet it’s nothing you’re not very familiar with.” Fili-Second and Radiance grabbed Vignette’s legs, separated them, and held them down to the bed, spreading her exposed pussy nice and wide for Saddle Rager. Vignette struggled under Fili-Second and Radiance but couldn’t break out.

“Don’t worry, ‘Saddle Rager’ knows what she’s doing.” Zapp said. Saddle Rager giggled at the compliment. Then she climbed onto the bed, bent forward, and, wasting no time, stuck a finger and her tongue into Vignette’s spread open cunt. Vignette’s body flexed at the sensation, the disgusting feeling of being violated by these freaks horrified Vignette. Saddle Rager continued undaunted, running her tongue along the inside of Vignette’s pussy before probing Vignette as far as she could get.

“That’s not a very appealing face,” Zapp mocked, “you want to make sure we get your good side for when we upload this to the internet.”

Vignette tried not to think of how good Saddle Rager’s tongue felt licking the inside of her folds, which was extremely difficult. Even more difficult was trying to ignore Zapp recording her. They had threatened to post the video online, if that went public, all of Canterlot might see her.

Saddle Rager gently nibbled Vignette engorged clit, easily making Vignette cum. Fili-Second and Radiance let go of Vignette’s legs, allowing her flail around a bit as she came and pull against her restraints. Vignette spasmed and collapsed back on her bed, her orgasm running through her body. She looked up at Zapp.

“Enjoy yourself?” Zapp asked. Vignette flipped her off with one her tied hands, but secretly Vignette had to admit she felt really great. Saddle Rager did know what she was doing, she hadn’t cum that hard from a partner in years, but she wasn’t about to admit that to her rapists. And the whole thing had been filmed, if her assaulters put that online anyone could see her getting fucked anytime they wanted. Thousands of eyes watching her hot naked body getting abused, it would be the most popular thing she had ever been in on the internet.

“That’s one.” Saddle Rager said. Fili Second and Radiance lifted Vignette’s butt off the bed, and Saddle Rager marked a line on Vignette’s ass with a black sharpie.

“One?” Vignette asked, “What do you mean ‘one’?”

“We’re not close to done with you yet.” Zapp said.

“We’re going to make you cum so many time’s you’ll be nothing but an exhausted mess by the time we’re done.” Fili-Second added.

“Wait a minute,” Vignette said, “You don’t have to do that. I’ve totally learned my lesson and turned over a new leaf.”

“It’s too late to weasel out of this.” Man-iac said. Zapp handed the camera off to Fili-Second, quickly undid Vignette’s restraints, and flipped her so she was lying across her bed, her marked ass hanging off the side.

“My turn.” Radiance said from behind Vignette. Vignette looked behind her and her eyes bugged out. Radiance had put on a huge purple strapon dotted with little rubber spikes.

“Hold on a sec.” Vignette pleaded.

“Too late,” Radiance replied, grabbing Vignette’s ass,” you had this coming, you…you harlot!” Without giving Vignette a chance to prepare herself Radiance shoved the eight inch rubber cock into Vignette’s snatch. Vignette let out a scream as she was impaled and grabbed onto the edge of the bed. Fili-Second continued to film the scene.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Mane-iac said, absentmindedly fondling her tit with her free hand.

“Am not.” Vignette protested feebly. While the whole situation was humiliating at best, Vignette loved Radiance’s big cock stretching her cunt out nice and wide, even if she hated Radiance herself right now, and how roughly Radiance was handling her, slamming the strapon into Vignette’s cunt again and again. Vignette could feel Radiance’s dick hitting her cervix. Radiance   
was fucking her so hard she made the bed shake and Vignette’s tits bounce with each thrust.

Man-iac grabbed Vignette’s wrist and her eyes lit up like two flashlights. A second later her eyes returned to normal, but Mane-iac was sporting an even wider grin.

“You liar,” Man-iac said, “You really are getting off on this! We knew you liked being a media whore, but this is really turning your crank.” Vignette looked defiant but didn’t say anything, embarrassed that Man-iac had somehow figured out her secret.

Fili-Second got down on her knees, putting her at eye level with Vignette, Radiance looming up behind her as she continued to fuck the internet star.

“Don’t worry,” Second-Fili said, her voice never losing her regular excited tone, “we’ll make sure everyone knows what a cheap whore you are.” Radiance sped up fucking Vignette as Vignette’s eyes rolled up in her head. Unintentionally Vignette had started playing up her getting fucked for the camera. As Vignette thought about the potentially thousands of people touching themselves her second orgasm of the night happened. Vignette rolled her eyes back as far as they could go and she let out a long moan as Radiance buried her strapon as deep into Vignette’s pussy as she could go. Vignette felt her remaining energy go out of her as she went limp, her lower body held up only because it was still stuck on Radiance’s toy. Radiance pulled out, picked up the sharpie and left a tally mark on Vignette’s ass, right next to Saddle Rager’s.

“Two,” Radiance said, sounding a little winded by how much effort she had put into making Vignette cum again, “But I bet that’s nothing to a cheap tramp like you.”

“Zapp, you’re up.” Mane-iac said. Zapp sped over to where Radiance had been standing, having put on her own strap-on in a second, and flipped Vignette on her back, making her head hang over the other side of her bed.

“Wait,” Vignette said, “can’t we like, take a break?”

“Nope!” Zapp said enthusiastically, spreading Vignette’s legs apart.

“Better hold on whore,” Mane-iac said, “getting fucked by Zapp is like getting fucked by a jet engine.”

“Give me a sec-EEEEEH!” Zapp didn’t give Vignette a chance to finish as she started fucking Vignette. There had been several bad incidents in the past involving friction burns before Zapp had learned to moderate her speed to not actually hurt anyone and still fuck someone faster than any normal human could, and Vignette was getting to enjoy the fruits of Zapp’s research.

Vignette let out another yell as her hole was filled up and vacated several times a second. As Vignette was getting fucked the rest of the girls put on their own strapons.

“Hey Zapp, slow down for a second.” Mane-iac said. Zapp groaned and slowed down to a more rhythmic pounding, giving Vignette a chance to catch her breath.

“I got something for you, Vignette,” Mane-iac said, holding her fake rubber dick over Vignette’s upside down face, “open your mouth and suck it.”

“There’s no way I can get that whole thing in my mouth.” Vignette protested.

“Do it, or we’ll have Zapp go full piston on your asshole.” Mane-iac threatened, lightly slapping her dick against Vignette’s cheek.

“No lube either.” Zapp added.

Vignette slowly opened her mouth wide open. With Fili-Second filming, Mane-iac grabbed the sides of Vignette’s head and carefully eased her dick into Vignette’s mouth. Vignette relaxed her throat and let Man-iac’s fake dick slide to the back. Mane-iac slowly moved her toy part ways out of Vignette’s throat before shoving it back in. Mane-iac and Zapp got into a rhythm where when Zapp pulled out Mane-iac went in and vice versa. The momentum caused Mane-iac’s tentacle wig to dislodge slightly. Fili-Second climbed onto the bed and straddled Vignette’s stomach.

“So, what does it feel like to be fucking Canterlot’s biggest internet star?” Fili-Second asked Mane-iac, still filming the two.

“She’s amazing,” Mane-iac replied, looking directly at the camera, “Vignette Valencia is deep throating me like a champ. She must have a ton of experience sucking cock.” Fili-Second turned around to look at Zapp.

“And how about you?” Fili-Second asked, “How are you enjoying Canterlot’s biggest internet sensation?”

“Feels great Fili,”Zapp replied, “though I’m not feeling any resistance at all. Vignette’s pussy must be used to getting fucked by so many cocks.”

“uck ou.” Vignette said around Mane-iac’s rubber cock.

“What’s that?” Fili-Second turned around to look down at Vignette, “You like getting fucked by all these cocks? You enjoy all this attention everyone is making over your lewd body?”

“Nn.” Vignette replied.

“Uh uh uh,” Fili Second tut-tutted, waving her finger, “Mane-iac already said you like being treated like an amateur porn star, and that’s what we’re going to make you.” Vignette accidentally groaned at the thought. Zapp sped up her fucking, going fast enough to surprise Vignette but not hard enough to make her choke. Fili-Second had reached down into her strapon harness and was playing with herself while she continued to film. Radiance and Saddle Rager had started playing with each other pussies while watching the spectacle.

Vignette couldn’t focus on how the women were abusing her, she was too focused on sucking Mane-iac’s cock, Zapp fucking her, and Fili-Second recording every part of it. Vignette came again, giving another long muffled groan as shuddered under Fili-Second. Mane-iac and Zapp pulled out at the same time, leaving Vignette pinned to her bed by Fili-Second’s body and gasping for air.

“Ha, three!” Zapp said, lifting up Vignette’s ass and adding a third tally mark, “aren’t you the lucky whore tonight. You know girls, I was thinking we could write stuff on her too.”

“You want to mark her up?” Mane-iac asked. Zapp nodded.

“Do it.” Radiance said. Zapp ran around the bed, getting Vignette from all sides before she had a chance to react. In a few seconds Vignette was covered in writing, “#whore” on her forehead, “cameraslut” on her chest, “insert dicks here” on her wrists, “fuck me” on the inside of her legs, “fuck this too” with an arrow pointing down on her lower back, and several “whore” “slut” and “bitch” written on her arms, legs, face, and back. Vignette looked at herself in the mirror.

“There, now she really is herself, but better.” Zapp said.

“My turn!” Fili-Second said, raising her hand like she was in class, “And I know just what I want to do.” Fili-Second handed the camera to Saddle Rager, grabbed a pillow, got off the bed to lay down on the ground. 

“Hurry up Vignette,” Fili-Second ordered, lying on the ground with her head on the pillow, “We shouldn’t have to do all the work.” Vignette quietly accepted the order, too tired to respond. Vignette climbed off the bed and crawled next to Fili-Second. Fili-Second was pointing her strapon up the air, and looking from Vignette to her toy and back. Vignette understood, and climbed on top of Fili-Second. Vignette hovered over Fili-Second’s cock for a second, then gently lowered herself onto the toy, the fake cock easily sliding into her stretched-out hole. Then Vignette lifted herself up and dully slammed back down onto the toy, the feeling of getting filled up by fake cocks almost second nature to her.

“That’s it, ride my cock!” Fili-Second said. Mane-iac, Radiance, and Zapp surrounded the two and shoved their cocks in Vignette’s face.

“Don’t forget about us.” Mane-iac said.

“You still have work to do.” Radiance said.

“Yeah.” Zapp added. Vignette wordlessly took Zapp’s cock in her mouth and started sucking, then grabbed Mane-iac and Radiance’s cocks on either side of her face and started jerking them.

“She knew exactly what to do.” Mane-iac said.

“Figures.” Radiance replied, “Hey, don’t forget about me.” Vignette switched from Zapp to Radiance, switching hands to jerk off Zapp and Mane-iac.

“What about me?” Mane-iac asked. Vignette switched again. Fili-Second, watching from the ground, laughed at her three friends teasing the exhausted internet star. Vignette kept switching cocks, automatically responding to whoever egged her on next, not even thinking about what she was doing anymore. Meanwhile Fili-Second continued to pound away at her pussy, and Vignette met her thrusts with her own slight bouncing. Sometimes Vignette would slam down on Fili Second’s cock and grind against it without any prompting. At this point Vignette only wanted to be feel pleasure or be done.

Saddle Rager for her part got really into running the camera. She circled around the group, getting close-ups of everyone’s faces as they enjoyed themselves, kneeling and standing to get different angles of Vignette, and generally overreacting to her new job. At one point she looked over Mane-iac’s shoulder and pointed the camera straight down at Vignette.

“Open wide for the camera and say ‘ah’.” Saddle Rager said. Vignette dutifully complied, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out as far as it could and going “aaaaah’. She was rewarded with Mane-iac, Radiance, and Zapp smacking their cocks against Vignette’s face.

Eventually Vignette came again, shuddering slightly as she came before she collapsed on top of Fili-Second.

“That’s four!” Fili-Second declared, crudely shoving Vignette off her so she could grab the marker and put a fourth tally mark on Vignette’s behind. Vignette lay on the ground not moving, she was too tired to do anything but hope it was finally over.

“Gosh,” Saddle Rager said, “Do you think she’s had enough?”

“No.” Radiance replied, still angry.

“Come on Radiance,” Mane-iac said, “I’m sure Vignette has learned her lesson by now.”

“She still hasn’t said anything to show that,” Radiance said, “Besides it bothers me that we haven’t added a horizontal slash to her rear end to complete the set, and you still haven’t made her cum yet.”

“I made her cum.” Mane-iac objected.

“That was really more me.” Zapp said, Mane-iac rolled her eyes.

“I am not going to argue with about this,” Mane-iac said, then snapped her fingers, “I got it. Zapp, could you run over to the school and get the two-sided dry erase board?”

“On it.” Zapp replied and raced to the school. Mane-iac and Radiance picked Vignette off the ground and made her sit on the side of the bed, then Mane-iac told Saddle Rager to stand a few feet away with the camera.

“Okay Vignette, spread your legs and start playing with yourself.” Mane-iac said. Vignette did as she was told, spreading her legs as wide as she could for the camera and rubbing her clit. Zapp ran back in with the erase board.

“Great,” Mane-iac said, “Vignette I want you to read this.” Mane-iac started whispering in Zapp’s ear. Zapp wrote down what Mane-iac whispered, flipping over the board and erasing whenever she ran out of room.

Vignette began reading in a monotone. “I’m Vignette Valencia and I’m sorry for all the nasty things I said and wrote about people online and in real life. I am also sorry for how I treated the people who work under me. I did it because I’m a dumb slut who likes to feel big by breaking other people down and because I enjoy the attention. Please accept my apology by fucking me whenever you want.” Some emotion started to crawl back into Vignette’s voice, and her eyes grew wide. Vignette played with herself faster, pinching her clit and fingering herself as she continued to read. “I love nothing more than crowds of people watching me as I’m fucked like the cheap whore I am. Use my body whenever you want. Pull my nipples, fill all my holes, anytime anywhere. I deserve to be treated like the plaything of everyone else.” Vignette started unconsciously playing with her nipple as she finger fucked herself. “Please record everything you do to me and post it online, I get off on getting likes and favorites. If a video you post of me gets a thousand likes I’ll come over to your house and fuck you silly, I promise. If it gets ten-thousand likes I’ll be you and your friend’s sex slave for a day!”

That last comment sent Vignette over the edge. She fell back on her bed and stuck her legs up and apart, giving Saddle Rager and the rest of the girls a completely unobstructed view of her cunt as she came. Like the first time she came that night, Vignette writhed and twisted on her bed, barely able to handle the orgasm spreading through her body. Even as she came Vignette continued to play with herself, trying to make her orgasm go as long as possible. She thought about videos of her dirty, perverted acts spreading across the internet and multiplying, getting Vignette more likes and views than she ever had before.

After several minutes of continuous orgasm, Vignette finally settled down. Vignette stared up at the ceiling, unable think about anything else besides how hard she came and everyone in Canterlot watching her getting fucked, the girls laughing at the scene. Mane-iac took the camera from Saddle Rager and walked up to Vignette. Vignette looked up at Mane-iac, who did a twirling motion with her finger. Vignette obediently flipped onto her stomach.

“Five,” Mane-iac said, putting the horizontal slash through everyone’s tally marks, “See, I told you I could make her cum.”

“Pfft, that doesn’t count.” Zapp replied.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to hold onto that last part,” Mane-iac said to Vignette, “unless we find out you’re treating your employees terribly again.”

“I hope you learned your lesson.” Radiance said to the wiped out SnapGab star.

“I’m sure she’s learned her lesson,” Man-iac said, “Let’s get out of here.” Zapp grabbed their clothes from out of the closet and dressed them all in a flash, and threw all their strapons into a bag they had brought.

“Let’s do this again sometime,” Fili-Second said to Vignette as she closed the front door, “we can do a live webcam show, it’ll be fun!” Vignette dragged herself into her bed, foregoing that shower she had originally planned or anything else besides sleep.

The next morning Vignette woke up wondering if last night had just been a really weird and hot dream until she saw she was still covered in writing. Vignette ran over to her computer. The Power Ponies had uploaded last night’s gangbang to the internet. At first she felt humiliated, but as Vignette read all the comments saying how hot she was (and ignoring all the ones that called her a dumb bitch) and saw all the likes her videos were getting. By noon she was masturbating to all the attention and wondering if she could do more videos on her own. Maybe it was time to stop wasting her time at Equestria Land and move entirely to entertainment.

Vignette also thought she should mock the Power Ponies directly.


End file.
